Reawakenings
by BlackMage16
Summary: Set a year after X3. Does the cure really work? Or doesn't it? And the all important question Is the Professor alive? My first XMen fanfic, Enjoy! Temporary hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Reawakenings **

**-1-**

It was the night of the new moon and it was dark out. The few stars that shone in the sky barely shed any real light. Everything was quiet inside the sprawling country mansion, a place of slumber for all its inhabitants at this late hour. That is except for one lone figure who stood in one of the balconies looking out over the gardens surrounding the Xavier mansion.

She was quite an intimidating figure- tall, dark-skinned, long white, whit hair and eyes that when angry clouded over, bolts of lightening flashing as she brought out the onslaught of terrifying storms and mass-floods…. She was a mutant and proud of being so. Hers was the gift of controlling the weather, hence her mutant name- Storm!

And yet with all that power she never once lost track of her good, caring nature that made her an easy person to talk to. She could be the wisest of sages or the easy-going best friend.

But that night her weaknesses were too clearly betrayed. Ororo Munroe sighed. The last year had been an especially hard one, kicking off with the shocking deaths of the Professor, Scott Summers and Jean Grey. Through this great hardship it was Ororo's job to step forward as the new headmistress of the Xavier Institute and unite everyone together. And throughout the rest of the year she was to become a pillar of strength that many would relay on.

But nobody ever said it'd be easy!!!

Soon after Jean's death, Logan suddenly disappeared leaving Ororo with the tedious task of finding a replacement. It was hard-going with many potential employees refusing the job because they had heard about the deaths and believed the school cursed! Than there was also the fact that she didn't want him to leave. And on many occasions, her own personal feelings almost got in the way of better judgement when she considered going after him…..

Ororo shook her head, sending strands of hair to fly around.

'_No!'_ She shouted in her head. _'You don't have any feelings for him. Logan is like your brother!'_

She took a few deep breaths, calming herself down. Soon her mind went wandering to the next problem nagging at the back of her mind.

Marie!

Marie had become a growing cause for concern for the faculty members of the Xavier Institute, through out the last year. Now as it happened Marie was the only student to get the cure and hence was the only non-mutant in the whole school. Many had complained, especially John Allerdyce, who had been readmitted into the school, saying that she was encroaching on their safe haven and that they felt uncomfortable.

However, Ororo didn't have the heart to kick her out. The poor girl had been through a lot and it was no wonder that she had wanted to give up her powers. Even as a mutant, Marie had been a bit of a freak at the Institute as she could not touch anyone for fear of absorbing abilities and causing undue harm to them.

Ororo stopped her train of thought to take another deep breath.

That's when she heard it.

That low, rumbling sound that had punctured the sleepy silence that had wrapped its tendrils around the school.

There it was again. But this time it was louder and much closer.

Ororo quickly walked back into the mansion towards the front doors.

In the front hall she saw something that distracted her from her mission. She could feel a presence on her back and when she turned toward the staircase Ororo could just make out a figure sitting or crouching in the surrounding gloom.

Working on instinct, Ororo's eyes clouded over, preparing to blast the stranger that lurked in the hall.

"Storm!!" That voice was familiar and as she returned to normal, Ororo could see that the figure was a red-head sporting that recognizable white streak that had become their trademark feature.

"Marie! You gave me a fright." Ororo whispered. " I almost blasted you away."

"Sorry." Marie said as she approached Ororo. "I didn't think anyone'd be awake."

Ororo sighed again and walked up to the girl, both of them sitting on the bottom step.

"Don't worry about it. Anyway, why're you awake?" Ororo questioned. "You're supposed to be in your room."

In a moment Ororo had turned from caring friend to strict disciplinarian. Marie glanced at Ororo warily.

"Couldn't sleep. Had a lot on my mind."

"Me too, me too." Ororo murmured. The silence that came after seemed to stretch for miles and last forever. But it was broken a minute later by the rumbling of a-

"Motorbike!" Both women exclaimed. They both approached the front door which opened a minute later to reveal a very familiar figure. He was tall and scruffy but through the scruffiness and hair you could see that he truly was a very handsome man.

"Logan!"

"Logan!"

"Where the hell have you been?" Ororo yelled.

"You left with no warning!!" Marie cried.

Logan looked at the two women for a moment and then put his hands up to protect himself.

"Whoa! Whoa!" he cried. "No _'Hello Logan'_ or _'We missed you, Logan!'_"

Marie was the first to crack; she smiled and ran towards him, burying her head in his chest. Startled by this sudden show of affection, Logan regained himself and put his arms around her.

"God! I missed you, Logan!" Marie murmured.

"Missed you too, kiddo." Logan replied.

Ororo watched this with a small smile playing at her lips. Logan and Marie had a special kind of relationship. Back when Marie had first acquired her powers and run from home, Logan had helped her out and since then a bond had been forged with the two of them looking out for one another.

When they'd finished embracing, Logan kissed the top of Marie's head and then turned to Ororo. He put his arms out, waiting. She laughed and walked up to him. The two briefly embraced then pulled away.

"Well, it seems like the two of you have switched hairstyles." Logan observed.

"Ah felt like a change." Marie said, playing around with her shin-length hair.

"Haven't had time to get it cut." Ororo replied.

"So are you staying?" Marie questioned.

"I intend to." Logan answered.

"Good!" Ororo said. "We'll need all the help we can get."

"Well, goodnight Logan." Marie said. "Goodnight, Professor Munroe." She, then, headed up the staircase towards her room. Ororo regarded Logan for a moment.

"I hope you're ready to be back, Logan." She said, as she, too, headed for her room. "Not many of us have been able to escape like you."

Logan stared at her retreating back, her words echoing in his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reawakenings**

**-2-**

The sun had come up and as it slowly rose, life seemed to come back to the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters. The sound of voices could be heard as people woke up to start a new day. In one of the many rooms it was still dark inside, two of its three inhabitants were still fast asleep, dead to the world and its plethora of problems.

There was a click as the door to the ensuite bathroom closed shut. The third inhabitant was up and ready. She quietly crossed the room towards the window. And with one sweeping movement, she threw open the curtains. Light enveloped the room in a blinding intensity-

"AHHHHHHHH!!!" The closest sleeper screamed, covering her eyes.

"_Turn it off! Turn it off!"_ The second sleeper whimpered, still trapped in her dream.

There was a faint tap at the door. The girl who'd thrown open the curtains, walked up to the door and opened it.

"Hi, Evan. Is there something wrong?"

"Nah, Lee. I just thought I heard a scream!"

"Ah...that'd be Marie and Kitty!"

"Oh." The boy outside the door, said. "Try water. _Cold_ water! Always works."

She laughed, quickly glancing at her sleeping roommates.

"Thanks, Evan. I'll try that."

Closing the door, the girl called Lee turned on her prey. Her real name was Jubilation Lee but most called her Jubilee (her mutant name) or Lee.

"Okey then!" Lee said, very loudly. "Well, it looks like they ain't gonna get up so I just might follow Evan's advice and get a bucket-"

This comment sparked an instant reaction! Both sleepers shot up and there was a scramble for use of the bathroom. Marie won. Defeated, Kitty Pryde turned on Lee.

"You're soo mean!" She said, throwin a pillow at Lee.

* * *

"Well, well, well! What do we have here!" 

Turning from their dorm room door, Marie, Kitty and Lee found themselves being confronted by John Allerdyce and his cronies.

"A lost mutant and a little kitty." John aka Pyro continued.

"Go away, Pyro." Jubilee yelled.

"Whoa, Jubilee. My problem is with the phoney and the kitten."

"And that makes it my problem because they're my friends."

"Get lost, John." Marie growled.

"What you gonna do. Touch me." His cronies laughed at Pyro's wise-crack.

"Don't go there." Kitty hissed.

"Why not, SC!" Pyro snapped out of his light mood. Getting serious he points at Marie.

"She doesn't belong here. She doesn't even use her mutant name anymore. Surely that's evidence enough."

"Don't push it, fireboy." Marie growled. "Ah m'not have m'powers anymore but that won't stop me kickin' ya butt."

The tension in the hall rose. For weeks Pyro and Marie had been at each others throats, stopping short of an actual fight. However, today it looked like the threatening battle between them might actually occur.

"Bring it, _Rogue_." Pyro taunted, pulling out a lighter.

A crowd started to gather when...

"Is there a problem, here?" A deep voice resonated down the hall.

"Shit!" Pyro and the crowd scattered just as Piotr (Peter) Rasputin aka Colossus walked into view.

"No, there isn't a problem here, Mr Rasputin." Lee said, as Kitty nodded in agreement, her face turning slightly pink. Marie simply scowled darkly.

Peter, a big man with the mutant ability to completely encase his body in steel, looked at Marie as if considering whether or not to say anything.

"OK, you'd better head off to class then."


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: I decided to add a character that doesn't really exist outside of X-men Evolution but I felt that he may fit with the story. Hope you don't mind. Oh and there is some swearing in this chapter! **

**Reawakenings**

**-3-**

She stood in front of a long, oval mirror, staring intently at her reflection. She was a tall woman with shoulder-length black hair and equally dark eyes. The room she was in was completely devoid of anything personal except for a bag at the end of the bed which contained all her belongings, and the blinking light of the answer phone.

There was a click, followed by the programmed voice which states that there 'isn't anyone here at the moment, could you please leave a message after the beep.

BEEP

_'Raven, baby, please pick up. I've been trying to call ya all week. Where've ya been, honey? I miss ya-'_

There was a vicious snarl and a crash as the dark-haired woman kicked the phone off the stand. Her name was Raven Darkholme but up until recently she used to be a mutant named Mystique. As Mystique, she could morph into any person at will-her natural state was blue skinned and red-haired. Back then, she felt that she had a purpose in life. As Mystique, she had joined the Brotherhood of Mutants fronted by a powerful mutant called Magneto.

Another vicious snarl and a crack as Raven punched the mirror making the glass splinter.

"_Magneto __– that bastard!"_

Before she'd have done anything for him and she had, risking herself- life and limb- for his cause.

And how did he repay her?

He'd disowned her! _The son of a bitch!!_

By protecting him from the shot, she had lost what was most precious to her- her mutant identity.

Raven looked at her fractured reflection in the broken mirror. Now, all she wanted to do was KILL Magneto!

* * *

"Logan, you're back!" 

The tall metal –clawed mutant turned at the sound of his name, only to find something fly at him...

... and right through him.

"Kitty, it's nice to see you too!" Logan laughed, turning to find the young mutant staggering to her feet, blushing violently in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I totally didn't mean that."

"It's okay!"

"Hey, KitKat. Can you do that again? I think I missed something." This came from Evan aka Spyke, an African-American with blond hair who was also related to Storm. He was currently skate-boarding down the hall, holding a camcorder that was directed at Shadowcat.

"Too bad Mr Rasputin wasn't around to catch you as you fell." Evan sniggered.

"OH MY GOD! EVAN, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Kitty screamed, launching herself at a rapidly retreating Evan.

This made Logan laugh some more.

'_Kids these days. Always up to something!'_ He thought

This thought reminded Logan that he had a class to that morning. He'd promised Ororo in the earlier meeting that he would start teaching straight away. Logan groaned inwardly. He just wasn't ready to get back into the whole swing of things. This was the Professor's, Scott's and Jean's domain and without them...well

"Class starts in a few minutes." Logan muttered to himself, as he headed to the elevator, pulling out a cigar on the way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Don't own zilch.

**A/N: **Sorry for not updating in a long, long time. I hope that you'll accept my deepest apologies.

I'll just like to take the time to thank **Tornade****, ****emmymae****, DiAmonD-StyleZ **and **Kay **for the lovely reviews.

This chapter is especially dedicated to **Tornade** for reviewing all my previous chapters- thank you so much.

I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter of **Reawakenings**, and to all those who read and don't review. Please spare a minute for the author and comment, it would be greatly appreciated and it will encourage me to update faster. XD

To the story……..

* * *

**Reawakenings**

**-4-**

Her head felt like it was going to split open. Sitting in the eastern corner of the gardens overlooking a cliff face often used for training exercises, Marie could fell her blood pressure rising as the pulsating sensation in her head worsened.

For weeks now, she had been subjected to vivid dreams and terrifying nightmares – too realistic to be figments of her rather lacking imagination, memories would be a better word to describe them if it wasn't for the fact that they weren't her memories.

Marie stood up and walked to the edge of the cliff face, feeling the cool breeze fan her hair back in waves. Ever since giving up her powers, Marie's life at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters had become increasingly difficult, not that it had been easier beforehand, it's just now she was viewed as an 'outsider', effectively alienated by her fellow students. And John Allerdyce's return only made things harder as he made sure that she never forgot this.

Marie's fists clenched, her splitting headache momentarily forgotten. She hadn't been idle in the months after, sure she wasn't a mutant anymore but she made _damn_ sure that she would never be useless – training for hours everyday in the martial arts, her dedication was unerring and she'd become a formidable young woman. If only Pyro would show his face now, she wouldn't hesitate in breaking it – her rage had reached new levels- Pyro's taunts and her many sleepless nights had both culminated in it hitting this new high. If Colossus hadn't made an appearance in the hall that morning, Marie would most likely have snapped…..

….which was why she stood out here alone, Kitty and Lee had suggested she go out and cool her head while they picked up some food for them to eat, a wise move on both their parts considering that they wanted to avoid another confrontation. It was just too bad really, since trouble seemed to follow Marie.

The sound of voices carried on the wind, alerted her to their presence. Her fists tightened, drawing blood, as she turned to face the one person she was supposed to be avoiding.

"Well hello, Marie." He drawled, as he approached her, a crowd forming behind him. "Looks like I'm not the only one itching for a fight."

"Go away, John. I'm not in the mood." Marie said her last attempt at self-control. Her expression was carefully blank, her eyes, however, told another story.

"Coward." Pyro sneered, drawing out the word as he pulled out his lighter, knowing too well that she would snap.

And snap she did, the glint in her eye and the curl of her lip was distinctly feral as she shifted into a fighting stance.

"Fer th' las' time, _John._" She snarled, reverting to her Southern drawl.

John Allerdyce just winked at the incensed red-head and turned to the crowd, knowing full well that what he was going to say next was going to seriously piss her off.

"How'd you like it done?" He addressed the growing crowd, fiddling with his lighter. "Barbecue……or _Southern_ Fried."

"With a growl of rage, Marie lunged at him. Smiling, Pyro flicked his lighter, drawing out a plume of flame into his hands. At the last minute, Marie altered her dive so she wouldn't get scorched. Rolling to her feet, Marie paused to assess the situation. John had the distinct advantage with his mutant ability, however he was no match for her martial arts skills. If only she could get close enough.

* * *

Bobby Drake was angry, there was no denying it. He was so pissed that he was actually turning everything he touched to ice.

"I can't believe that little prick!" He muttered out loud as he turned an entire bench to ice. Morning classes had ended and it was now lunch but instead of hanging out with his friends on the basketball court, he'd stalked off to a secluded spot where he could vent.

Pyro had been at it again. The idiot had been trying all morning to annoy Marie. If Angel had walked into the classroom at that moment, Marie would have punched John- and she wasn't the only one. All Bobby wanted to do was wring the little bastard's neck (as opposed to freezing his butt off) – traditional fist combat, gratifying in so many ways.

But he'd held it in. Not least because he'd get marched right off to the detention room if caught but also because Marie wouldn't have forgiven him. In the past few months Marie had been extremely distant with him ever since their break-up which he still didn't understand the reason for. At the time she'd said something about a 'mistake' and that she didn't want to get in the way between him and Kitty Pryde, who'd become a pretty good friend of Marie's regardless. But Bobby knew that in some ways, though she never said it, Marie blamed him for her taking the cure.

However, he couldn't help but feel defensive of her when he saw her in trouble.

"That moron should never have been allowed back." Bobby yelled to no one in particular.

"When you say 'moron' you mean Pyro, right?" A voice said from behind him. Bobby whirled around to find himself face-to-face, with Storm's nephew Evan Daniels aka Spyke.

"Yo." Evan greeted Bobby.

"What are you doing here?" Bobby asked, feeling suddenly drained.

"Hiding from Kitty, but that's not the problem here. I can see you're in a _great_ mood." Evan gestured to the ice covering a large section of the gardens.

"Marie, right?" Evan continued. "I understand how you're feeling but you gotta believe me that Aunty O did what she thought best when she let Pyro back. Though I wasn't thrilled either."

"I know but I don't think its fair on her." Bobby sank onto the frozen bench.

"You know, she's stronger than you think." Evan shrugged, sitting down beside him, dropping his skateboard to the ground.

They were interrupted by yells coming from the far corner of the gardens. Students were running from the main building to form part of a rapidly growing crowd. Calls of _'Fight! Fight!'_ drifted towards them. Both males looked at each other as they both stood up and started running..

"Marie!"

* * *

Evan Daniels and Bobby Drake caught up to the crowd just in time to see Marie narrowly miss getting burnt.

"That little bastard." Bobby growled, starting to push through the crowd, only to stop when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"This isn't your fight." Evan said.

"But she's gonna get killed."

"She's a better fighter then you think."

"Marie's playing with fire, _literally_."

"Bobby!" A voice called, diverting his attention.

"Kitty! Lee! What's going on?"

"We just called Storm, she should be here soon."

A sudden intake from the crowd drew the groups' attention back to the fight.

Marie was standing dangerously close to the edge, grasping a stick she was using as a weapon. John had been knocked to the ground by a neat swipe from Marie. Grabbing a branch from the ground beside him, John set it alight and threw it at Marie. In an attempt to dodge the spinning firebrand, Marie stepped back and slipped, the ground under her feet giving way as she tumbled down the cliff.


End file.
